


Sleepy Xisuma

by NightFlyer17771



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Admin Work, Fever, Insomnia, Other, Sleep Deprivation, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlyer17771/pseuds/NightFlyer17771
Summary: Xanon finds Xisuma taking too much time poring over Admin duties. Xisuma needs reminders sometimes that he should take a break.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Sleepy Xisuma

“Oh, X. Again?” Xanon sighed while resting his hand on Xisuma’s back, getting a feel for his softer casual clothes. He was slumped over his desk, fast asleep. Ungloved hands still clutching his pen in a proper writing potion, lines of the paper gradually drizzling off to nothing. Xanon lent down to get a view of Xisuma’s face. Although smeared in the paper, he could see his eyes closed, tinted purple through the visor. 

Xisuma had received his monthly information about the server, all the ins, and outs which Admins dealt with. He poured his time into going over all the details that only he, as that server’s Admin, was capable of understanding. A form of Galactic inked over a pile of papers. Xisuma tried his best to be the best Admin for the Hermits, but sometimes he couldn’t determine when it was too much. He didn’t do this often, but when he did Xanon found a way to get him out of the office and take care of himself. 

“Xisuma, ‘common,” Xanon shook him gently, getting no response. Then he shook him a little rougher, this time the pen rolled out of his hand and onto the floor, the noise echoing throughout the green walls of Xisuma’s private office. 

“Xisuma,” Xanon wrapped his arms around his twin and pulled him off the tabletop, leaning him on the chair’s back. 

Xisuma stirred and cracked open his eyes, giving a grunt of confusion before realizing it was Xanon who woke him. He noted how cold it was and wondered if he’d left a window open. 

Xisuma wasn’t quite registering what was happening before he was pulled to his feet and almost dragged to the door by his brother. Catching his feet under him, he followed Xanon around the winding halls he built and led to his own room. 

Xanon guided Xisuma through the heavy door and sealed it behind him. “Xisuma go sit down.” he blindly ordered him while securing the last lock and listening to the machinery wire away and fluctuate the atmosphere. Waiting a moment more to make sure it was safe before he clicked a button on one side and turned a dial on the other side of his helmet. Moving his head to the side undoing the latches to his helmet, he pulled it off, releasing his white hair and purple eyes. 

Xisuma was already staring off into space, but at least he listened and he was now settled in a chair at the small table in his room. Xanon made a face of disappointment and amusement as Xisuma, their great Admin, leader, friend, and his younger brother was staring down a bowl of soup, mind blanking. 

“Xisuma,” Xanon called rather loudly in the small room. Xisuma lazy turned to face him. “Get your helmet off.” Xisuma went to go through the same process as Xanon. “Then eat.” he pointed to the soup. 

Xisuma turned to the bowl again while still struggling with his helmet settings. He looked at it as if seeing it for the first time and made a face as if thinking, that wasn’t there when I sat here, was it?. He slid his helmet up and over, pulling some of his brown hair up with the helmet before it fell back over his scarred face, covering part of the very large and noticeable X printed on his face. There were large bags under his violet eyes and his skin was pale, more so than usual. 

Xanon pulled out the only other chair and sat across from his twin. Xisuma took the warm soup with both hands, sliding it over to himself. Xanon made it himself, a simple recipe made with edibles of the End. Wafting through the air, the smell of cooked and spiced chorus fruit filled both their noses, and Xisuma was quick to dig in, not quite realizing how long it had been since he ate something wholesome. Nibling on something now and then didn’t give him what he needed nutrition wise.

Xanon stared at his brother as he ate. He noticed constant shivering and he sniffed a few times while he gratefully slurped up the stew. Xanon reached out and held the back of his hand against Xisuma’s forehead under his messy fringe. Xisuma made no move to pull away from the touch. Xanon wasn’t very confused really, it was possible for Void kind to get sicknesses of the Overworld. Xisuma was burning up with a fever, most likely just a cold though, so it should be fine. Well, it would be fine if Xisuma did anything to help himself. 

“It’s nothing,” Xisuma said as he pulled his hand back from the Admin. 

“Did you know you were getting sick?” the white-haired man asked. 

“Yes, but-” 

“What, but what?!” Xanon eminently regretted raising his voice. The other winced and the loudness coming from so close to him, giving him a bigger headache he didn’t want to acknowledge before. 

“But it wasn’t this bad this morning, and it’s really nothing.” Xisuma dragged on trying to convince his older brother he was fine. 

“For now, sure.” Xanon stared daggers at Xisuma, letting him know he wasn’t winning this one. Or anyone like this ever. “When you’re done with that, go take a shower. It’ll make you feel a lot better.”

“Was I really in there that long?” Xisuma said, referring to his private office and getting his Admin duties dealt with. 

“No, you still stink though.” Xanon grinned as Xisuma make a grumbling noise about not really caring. “And after that, you’re going to bed.”

“But I-”

“I will lock you in here if I have to.”

“. . . You can’t do that.”

“Oh, yes I can.”

“No.”

“I am your twin. I can do everything you can’t”

“Are you saying I can’t lock myself in?”

“Only through the outside.”

Xisuma sat in silence for a moment, observing the smugness on his brother’s face and wondering whether it was true or not before taking the last spoon full of his chorus fruit soup. He wouldn’t risk it. 

Xanon didn’t have the scars he had, scars both physically and mentally. The white-haired man didn’t get the worst of it because of him. The tables turning and now Xanon was the one taking care of Xisuma. 

Xisuma’s eyes drooped and he yawned, redirecting Xanon’s attention to his exhaustion, “Go take care of yourself.”

They both stood, Xanon grabbed the empty bowl and Xisuma yawned again, ready to take his brother’s instructions. 

“I’ll be back to make sure you listened,” Xanon said as the door was closing. 

-

Both of them too skinny and malnourished to move, too weak and vulnerable to fend for themselves, so helpless when they first came to Hermitcraft so long ago when they were younger, only teenagers, Xisuma giving his last strength to summon a portal which would take them far enough away from their threat. 

They came to the overworld, suffocating. Suffocating both literally and figuratively. 

Then to be saved and raised by the last Admin of the server. He kept them safe and helped them create and design their helmets. Teaching them how to survive and kept them in his own home. They were both very protective towards each other, but Xisuma was always the one who was capable enough to really help Xanon. And Xanon, being the weaker of the twins, was not always strong enough to help Xisuma. It was when Xisuma became Admin did Xanon really try his hardest to become stronger, not jealous, just for his own well being. And seeing what the old Admin did, he was safe assuming Xisuma might need help sometimes. 

Xanon was on his way back to Xisuma’s room to check on his sick twin like he had promised he would. He felt the changing air as he went deeper through the hallway and to his room. He pushed the door open, slipped through quickly, and quickly closed it again.

The room was dark but his vision worked like in the Void or End. There was a lump of a curled up Xisuma in his bed, surrounded by a nest of blankets. Xanon walked up to him to see he was sleeping peacefully, calm breathes escaping his lips, the pile of blankets moving with him. 

Xanon crept back to the door, but before leaving Xisuma’s small voice was heard by Xanon. “Thank you.” Xanon made no move to get nearer to his semi-awake twin. 

“You worked yourself so hard that I am sentencing you to three days of bed rest,” Xanon said simply, speaking up a little more through the helmet and for the sleepy Xisuma. “Maybe longer depending on your fever,” he added, then he really left the room, and Xisuma to sleep.


End file.
